


Hold my Hand

by MadSketch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Boys' Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSketch/pseuds/MadSketch
Summary: "Mais c'est un MALFOY !" s'exclama Ron.Le visage blasé, une tasse de café fumant dans les mains,  Draco leva à peine les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Un Malfoy ? Plus vraiment. Ses parents -son père surtout- l'avaient jeté à la rue sans ménagement après avoir découvert l'homosexualité de leur fils. Et Potter, dans un élan de gentillesse, tenta de lui offrir un toit chez les Weasley, espérant que Molly ne le traite que comme un enfant sans famille, comme lui. Le seul problème était Ron, et la situation ne plaisait guère plus à Draco. Mais quel autre choix avait-il ?





	1. Avant-Propos

**Author's Note:**

> Ca fait longtemps que cette idée me trainait en tête, malgré que je commence à oublier certains passages des bouquins .. J'espère que tout ça vous plaira tout de même ! Bonne lecture ☼  
> → L'histoire se déroule entre le tome 3 et 4 : les personnages ont ~14 ans et donc, certaines de leurs réactions peuvent être immatures. C'est excusable par leur âge donc.

Tout d'abord, si vous lisez cet avant-propos alors que vous voulez surtout le premier chapitre, merci ! Je suppose que des tas de gens vont passer cet avant-propos mais je tiens à l'écrire.

Je veux simplement adresser un mot à tous ces adolescents qui, chaque année, se font jeter de chez eux pour une simple question d'orientation sexuelle qui ne regarde qu'eux. Un parent devrait d'abord se soucier du bonheur de son enfant, que ce soit avec une garçon ou une fille, avant de se soucier de l'éthique et de la société.

Malgré les progrès et le nombre grandissant de pays autorisant le mariage pour tous, nous sommes encore loin d'accepter l'homosexualité, et je ne parle même pas de la bisexualité, pansexualité voire même des asexuels. Les LGBT+ ont la vie dure, mais un jour, tout changera, tout comme pour les droits des femmes.

J'ai beau être un inconnu qui a la chance d'avoir des parents compréhensifs et qui ne se soucient que de mon bien-être, j'aimerais tellement aider tous ces jeunes qui finissent seuls et sans aucun repère pour quelque chose que l'on ne contrôle pas.

Si jamais vous connaissez quelqu'un, un ami, un membre de votre famille, ou même l'élève qui reste toujours tout seul sans trouver d'aide, tendez-leur une main. Ils la saisiront avec bonheur.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que même si cette fanfiction traite de l'homophobie, ce n'est qu'un arrière-plan, un tremplin pour l'histoire. Je précise aussi que si je me sers de l'homophobie pour poser l'histoire, aucun propos homophobe qui pourrait être tenu dans les chapitres ne sont le reflet de ma pensée. Cet avant-propos vous prouve ma bonne foi, ainsi que ma participation dans l'assos lgbt+ de ma ville.  
Avant d'arrêter de vous embêter et de conclure cet avant-propos, sachez que si vous êtes victimes d'homophobie, transphobie, etc, et que vous n'osez pas appeler l'un des numéros ci-dessous, demandez à un ami de le faire à votre place.

Je suis un inconnu à vos yeux, mais si vous n'osez pas non plus en parler à vos amis, je suis parfaitement ouvert pour vous apporter un peu de soutien et de réconfort. (je suis d'ailleurs ouvert à tout message que vous soyez victime ou non de phobie.s stupide.s ou harcelé.e/bizuté.e // contact wattpad : @xthomasbsangster / instagram : @dreamingboy_)

Bonne lecture et surtout, ne vous laissez jamais abattre par ces imbéciles qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardent pas. Votre orientation sexuelle ne concerne que vous en premier lieu et personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à vous pour cela. Je vous laisse ici avec quelques numéros qui peuvent aider:

SOS HOMOPHOBIE : n° vert 0 810 108 135  
SOS DÉPRESSION : 01 40 47 95 95  
SOS BIZUTAGE : n° vert 0 800 555 500  
SOS SUICIDE : 01 40 44 46 45


	2. Chapitre Un

Draco assistait à la scène d'un air blasé, sa tasse de café fumant entre ses mains.Ron et sa mère, la fabuleuse Molly Weasley se disputaient avec ferveur sa présence ici. Ça devait bien faire une heure que les cris fusaient alors que tout le monde était silencieux. Excepté les jumeaux, qui allaient exploser de rire. Hermione, elle, acquiesçait dès qu'un argument qui lui semblait valide était énoncé,qu'importe le côté, tout en grattant discrètement le dos de Pattenrond. Enfin, Harry, lançait des regards gênés au jeune Malfoy, mal à l'aise pour deux.  
Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait ramené ici.

« Mais c'est un MALFOY ! » s'exclama Ron.

Draco leva à peine les yeux à l'entente de son nom. Pour se retenir de répondre aussi cyniquement que possible, il avala une longue gorgée de café :le liquide chaud brûla sa gorge, lui passant l'envie de se mêler à la dispute. Depuis son arrivée, il rangeait ses remarques salées dans un coin de sa tête, ça pouvait toujours servir.  
Pattenrond sauta des genoux d'Hermione quand cette dernière se leva, venant se frotter aux jambes du Serpentard qui le chassa d'un léger mouvement. Hors de question de blesser l'animal à la tête écrasée, même accidentellement. L'épisode du coup de poing en plein visage était encore suffisamment vivace dans sa mémoire, pas besoin d'un second.

« - Ron, cet argument est parfaitement puéril et sans fondement. C'est un Malfoy et alors ? Harry est un Potter, je suis une Granger, enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, avança Hermione.

\- Oui mais.., Ron n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage, la brune reprenait déjà :

\- Oui mais rien. Tu n'as même pas laissé le temps à Draco de s'expliquer. De plus,c'est Harry qui l'a ramené ici, tu pourrais bien lui demander pourquoi au lieu de t'énerver. »

Si Ron s'était tut, il boudait comme un enfant maintenant. Draco,depuis trois ans,passait sa vie à s'en prendre à tout le monde et spécialement au trio de Gryffondor. Le roux devait se rendre à l'évidence, Hermione avait raison. Comme d'habitude, mais. Ron venait enfin de se rendre compte de sa réaction : il avait simplement vu Malfoy. Il n'avait pas percuté qu'il était chez lui. Chez des pauvres. Malfoy. Chez des pauvres. La voix du blond résonna étrangement dans ses pensées, sifflant d'une voix sarcastique que deux neurones s'étaient finalement activés dans son cerveau.  
Le jeu calmé, Molly sourit tendrement à l'adolescent blond, mais avant même qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, ce dernier posa sa tasse, la cuillère tintant contre la céramique, se leva, attrapa sa veste et s'approcha de la porte. Les jumeaux avaient arrêté de rire.

Sa main pâle et aux veines prononcées, - stress ou colère ? -, se posa sur la poignée de la porte.

« Merci pour la tasse de café, madame Weasley. Je vois bien que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici, du moins, je ne fais pas l'unanimité. Je trouverai quelqu'un, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci pour l'effort et la compassion, P.. Harry. J'apprécie, sincèrement. »

Son ton monocorde était si différent de son habituelle intonation espiègle,moqueuse, que Harry crut sentir son cœur se serrer. Il ne méritait pas ça.  
La porte se referma dans un long grincement sur la silhouette de l'adolescent, qui s'éloignait déjà du foyer le plus chaleureux qu'il aurait pu connaître.

• • • •

L'été était là et pourtant, Draco grelottait. C'était donc à ça que pouvait ressembler le sentiment de ne plus avoir de maison, d'endroit où courir quand tout va mal ? Le blond mordit sa lèvre. Sa veste ne lui apportait aucune chaleur, au contraire. Imprégnée de l'odeur de son ancien chez-lui, son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'un coup de vent faisait remonter le parfum de propre mélangée à l'odeur de sa mère, Narcissa, vers ses narines.  
Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait simplement laissé son père le jeter violemment dehors, sans même lui laisser le temps de faire une valise, même petite. Il lui avait simplement laissé sa veste et sa baguette, la tenant comme s'il avait tenu la chose la plus dégoûtante de ce monde. Il avait renié un enfant d'à peine quatorze ans, et sa mère n'avait pas réagi.  
La tête basse, le dos courbé, les pieds traînant, Draco ne ressemblait plus en rien à un Malfoy, si ce n'est que ses cheveux d'un blond platine et sa peau des plus pâles. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait qu'à bien se tenir pour le concours de la peau la plus blanche.

Après avoir marché de longues minutes qui lui parurent des heures, peut-être parce qu'il avait réellement trainé les pieds pendant des heures, il se mit à chercher plus activement un endroit où passer la nuit.  
Dans sa quête d'un coin isolé et assez à l'abri d'une éventuelle averse, le jeune homme continuait de ressasser les événements de la journée. Tout était arrivé si vite. A l'aube, il s'était fait mettre à la porte, et quelques heures après, dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse, Potter l'avait abordé. Étrangement, peut-être sur le coup, parce qu'il n'avait plus rien, il s'était senti proche de l'orphelin.Alors il s'était confié, et avant qu'il ne puisse protester, Harry l'avait amené chez les Weasley.

« Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu es stupide, Draco ! »

Le blond venait d'y penser. Il pourrait peut-être louer une chambre à l'auberge quelque temps. Relevant la tête, malgré le regard triste qu'affichait ses yeux, il se dirigea activement à Gringotts.  
Une fois dans la grande banque, le blond prit par réflexe une posture hautaine et faussement dédaigneuse. Il avait encore une réputation à maintenir. Réputation qui manqua de s'effondrer quand le gobelin annonça haut et fort qu'il n'avait pas accès au coffre des Malfoy,malgré ses papiers d'identité et tout ce que Draco avait beau lui présenter comme preuve de son ascendance.  
Le jeune homme quitta rageusement la banque, avant qu'il n'explose en jurons envers son géniteur. Le salaud avait déjà fermé son accès à la banque.Il ne perdait pas de temps pour effacer toute trace du garçon.

Après avoir traversé rapidement une bonne partie de la rue, Draco se réfugia dans une ruelle sombre et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il craquait. Malgré toutes les apparences qu'il voulait se donner, il n'était qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans, sans repère, sans maison,sans parents. Sa fierté l'empêchait de contacter d'autres Serpentards, et à ses yeux, il avait définitivement refusé de vivre chez les Weasley. Alors qu'il s'était résolu à devoir faire sa lessive, se lever quand il voulait quelque chose, à ... partager,et pas uniquement sa chambre.  
Les genoux contre la poitrine, Draco fondit en larmes. Et puis tant pis si quelqu'un levoyait ou le reconnaissait. Il n'était plus un Malfoy, il n'avait plus à prendre ces airs suffisants, ce ton dédaigneux et ce dégoût pour les prolétaires et sorciers comme les Sang-de-bourbe. Les sanglots secouaient son corps frêle, alors qu'il hoquetait. Il n'aurait pas du partir. Il avait à peine de quoi s'acheter un en-cas et il n'avait pas de toit, alors que Molly Weasley aurait pu lui offrir un repas chaud et un lit protégé du vent et de la pluie.

Il détestait cette idée, mais si Potter pouvait apparaître comme enchantement et le ramener en lui disant qu'on l'attendait, Draco n'aurait pu être plus joyeux.

• • • •

Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir retenu Draco. Seul lui connaissait les problèmes que le blond devait affronter, sans aucun soutien, du moins si le Serpentard considérait Harry comme un soutien.  
Ron faisait les cent pas, toujours boudeur, encore plus après s'être fait sermonné par Hermione plus que par Molly.

« - Et donc,Harry.. commença George  
\- Pourquoi nous as-tu ramené Malfoy ? » termina Fred

L'interrogé jouait avec ses doigts, nerveusement. Il ne pouvait pas avouer ce que traversait Draco, ça ne le concernait que lui, et il n'avait pas à étaler sa vie privée. Surtout que le blond l'avait suffisamment menacé pour qu'il tienne sa langue, alors que ce n'était pas son genre. Disons que c'était Hagrid qui avait tendance à trop en dire,pas Harry.

« - Je ne peux rien vous dire. Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire. Considérez juste qu'il n'a plus de foyer.  
\- Il est désespéré au point de mettre les pieds ici ? » continuaRon.  
\- Apparemment, puisqu'il m'a suivi. » répondit Harry du tac-au-tac.  
Lui même était encore surpris que Malfoy se soit confié, encore plus qu'il ait, effectivement, mis les pieds chez les Weasley, quand on savait son horreur pour les maisons pleines de rouquins aux revenus peu élevés.

Après quelques heures sans réaction, alors que Ron avait daigné se calmer et commencer à se faire à l'idée qu'un gamin blond et prétentieux viendrait vivre chez eux. En espérant, Merlin, que ce soit à court terme.  
Harry avait finalement décidé de ramener Draco. Molly, en parfaite mère qu'elle était même si elle avouait ne pas bien aimer les Malfoy, ne pouvait laisser un adolescent à la rue, et Hermione insistaient pour l'accompagner alors que le Survivant argumentait que Draco ne viendrait jamais s'il n'était pas seul.

Après une bonne demie-heure, Harry put enfin se rendre au Chemin de Traverse via la cheminée des Weasley, et se mit à la recherche du blond, demandant à quelques vendeurs s'ils n'avaient pas vu le blond. Il n'avait aucune idée de s'il était venu ici mais autant commencer par les endroits les plus évidents avant d'errer dans les villes.

«Excusez-moi, je cherche Draco Malfoy. Vous l'auriez vu aujourd'hui ? »

Après plusieurs boutiques, une assistante dans une librairie finit par lui indiquer que Draco s'était rendu en direction de la banque, puis était repassé peu de temps après. Bon. Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment mais il savait au moins qu'il n'aurait pas à chercher dans le périmètre de Gringotts.  
Faisant demi-tour, Harry chercha dans les ruelles et culs-de-sac avant de finalement tomber sur un blond vêtu de noir, sanglotant.

«Draco ..? »

Le blond releva à peine la tête.

« - Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Potter ?  
\- Molly s'inquiète et... Ron s'excuse. Viens chez eux, même si c'est juste pour deux jours ou deux mois, un été ça passera vite. Après tu pourras rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, mais pour juste deux mois, ça va le faire. Personne te forcera à dire pourquoi.  
\- Me ressers pas ton discours de ce matin, Potter. » râla le blond en se leva tout de même.

Avec un sourire, Harry tendit un mouchoir au blond qui s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes et son nez coulant. Bientôt, ils furent de retour dans le foyer chaleureux quitté quelques heures plus tôt, l'air fier des Malfoy s'effaçant peu à peu du visage de Draco pour laisser place à son besoin de réconfort et d'aide.


End file.
